


Research

by Rihala



Series: Research (Alternatively Titled: "Things Steve Learned on the Internet and Ended Up Really Liking Quite A Lot") [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Actually my first work period., Anal Sex, But whatever, Established Relationship, General Porniness, M/M, Maybe if you squint you'll see some plot., My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Supremely Idealistic Representation of a First Attempt at Anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihala/pseuds/Rihala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve did a little research. Tony approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/gifts).



> Reviews are appreciated and necessary for literary improvement! 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I make any form of profit from these works. All copyrights for The Avengers belong to Marvel Worldwide, Inc. This fic in no way resembles the canon representation of the characters involved. Just my own delicious fantasy. Haha. 
> 
> This is just a little gift I wrote for ashcheche on her Tumblr account for helping me spread my Steve/Tony feels. Then I got the bug and expanded it and decided I may as well post it here too. 
> 
> It's also un-beta'd. And my first post. But anyway.
> 
> UPDATE: Alright, the scene is now present in its entirety. I updated the rating from Mature to Explicit because of porn. Lots and lots of porn.
> 
> Again, completely un-beta’d, so feel free to point out all my horrible syntax issues and split infinitives.
> 
> Also, I learned in the course of writing this scene that I am literally incapable of typing the word “anus” without cringing or twitching. Just, you know. If you were interested.

“Tony?” Steve whispered. They were sprawled on the bed, fitted like puzzle pieces and clothes forgotten.

“Hmm?”

“Could we maybe try something different tonight?” 

Tony paused his attempt to trace blueprint models into the freckles on Steve’s shoulder with his tongue.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, resting the point of his chin on Steve’s collarbone.

Steve shivered when Tony rubbed his beard against his skin, but stayed silent. Tony waited, letting him gather what looked to be a great deal of that famed courage for whatever he was going to say next. Eventually, Steve took a breath and spoke.

“I was thinking maybe we could, well that you could… uh. See I heard that it’s possible for guys to, you know, have… penetrative sex. With each other.”

Steve’s ears had turned bright red at the word ‘penetrative’ and he suddenly found a snag in the bedspread inexplicably fascinating.

Tony stared at him blankly for a moment. First, he had to remind himself that Steve had been a virgin to the ways of dude-on-dude banging until recently, and therefore laughter was probably rude. Second, holy _shit._ He may need a minute to fit his head around the fact that Steve had just handed him his biggest fantasy (well, recently) on a spangled fucking platter.

Then, slowly, a grin began to creep across his face.

“Steve, you’ve been _researching_ , haven’t you? I _knew_ you had a reason for asking how to use Google last week, and it was waaay better than 'how to remove stains from Lycra,' you evasive little shit!"

The flush that suddenly spread all the way down Steve’s face and neck was answer enough.

Smiling, Tony slipped his fingers into that blonde hair to hold Steve in place. He pressed their mouths together, insinuating his tongue between Steve’s lips and slowly exploring that wet warmth. After a few minutes, he broke away again, panting a little.

“So you want to try anal,” Tony said, laughing at Steve’s expression when he used the technical term. “I am very, very on board with this idea. And I’m assuming your vast and extremely scientific research has brought you to a conclusion about which position you’d like to try?”

“Uh, yes?”

Tony waited.

“…And?” he finally asked.

“Oh, uh. Bottom? I’m not comfortable trying to do it the other way with no experience. I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve glanced up at Tony from under his lashes.

Tony blinked. Not the answer he was expecting. He leaned back a little and studied Steve’s face.

“So you want to try anal on me, but you feel like you need some practical experience first? Steve, you don’t have to bottom for me if you don’t actually want to—”

“No I do!” Steve seemed surprised at his own vehemence. “I mean, I’ve been thinking about this for a while and the website I looked at—”

“You actually clicked the links? You cad."

“—had some pointers about what to try to see if I’d like it.” Steve shifted a little. “And I uh, did.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You did, huh?”

“Yeah. Yes, I did.” Steve seemed more confident now, pulling one hand from where it had been resting on the back of Tony’s thigh and brushing his knuckles up the center of Tony’s stomach and chest before wrapping his fingers around the base of Tony’s neck. “I _really_ did. Everything I tried. So can we?”

Tony may have nodded a little too enthusiastically, but it was alright because Steve just huffed a laugh and leaned in to kiss him again.  They made out for a little while, cocks slowly filling as they ran their hands over backs, chests, and thighs, squeezing occasionally to test the supple strength of the muscles beneath the skin.

Tony pulled back from Steve’s mouth long enough to rub his lips and beard against the tender underside of Steve’s jaw, before opening his mouth and taking the skin between his teeth, tugging very gently. Steve clearly appreciated this (if his moan was any indication) and turned his head to administered similar treatment to the ear closest to his mouth.

Tony hummed, and then began to trail open, wet kisses down Steve’s neck and chest. He slid one hand down the flat plane of Steve’s stomach to tease the base of his cock, before wrapping his hand around him and shifting lower to roll his tongue over the precome gathered at the very tip.

Steve gasped, then squirmed and pushed his hand into Tony’s disordered locks. “Tony, Tony you said you would—”

“Alright, alright. Shift up,” Tony laughed, releasing Steve’s cock before dragging his other palm down the length of his back and cupping his ass one more time.

Steve untangled his legs from Tony’s and scooted back until he could rest against the pillows at the headboard. Tony kneeled up, but didn’t follow immediately. He took a minute just to stare at Steve, tracing his eyes over the contours of sculpted muscle and smooth, golden skin. He licked his lips.

“Steve, put your arms above your head, okay?”

Steve complied almost immediately, extending his arms up and stretching in a way that could only be described as sinuous and utterly feline. Then he slowly spread his legs, smirking when Tony’s cock twitched.

Tony crawled up the bed until he could sit between Steve’s knees. He slid his palms up Steve’s thighs, then ran his hands up over the muscled belly and chest and along Steve’s arms, slotting their fingers together and holding tight. In this position, their lower bellies just barely brushed whenever Tony inhaled, and he wriggled lower to prolong the sensation. Their cocks slid and bumped together, precome easing the way and leaving smeared trails across Steve’s taut belly. Oh yes, sweet Jesus.

“Mm, Tony,” Steve looked a little dazed, and he drew one knee up and planted his foot so that he could raise his hips, surging against Tony’s pelvis.

Tony grinned and stretched out his legs until he was literally draped over the supersoldier’s body, creating as many points of contact as possible. He rubbed his chest back and forth against Steve’s and squeezed their fingers together, the arc reactor casting a gentle blue glow over their skin. Steve flexed his arms and arched his back, just a little, testing Tony’s hold.

“Good?” Tony asked, before tilting his head down to nose around behind Steve’s ear.

“Oh yeah, good. But it would be better if you’d hurry up and get inside me,” Steve rasped, bringing his other knee up and hooking his feet behind Tony’s ass to grind them together.

Fucking supersoldier strength. Tony’s eyes may have crossed. He wasn’t sure. He shuddered and gave Steve’s neck one last sucking nip before extricating one hand to reach for the bedside drawer.

“I thought I was supposed to be the impatient one in this relationship.”

“Are you really complaining?” Steve asked, circling his hips and using his freed hand to slip down and ghost his fingers along the crack of Tony’s ass, before pressing in and teasing against his hole.

Tony’s eyes definitely crossed this time.

“Shit shit okay, hold on. Fuck,” he groaned as he yanked lubricant and condoms out of the drawer, dumping them on the bed next to Steve. “You have to promise me that you’ll let me ride you like this one day. Because Jesus _fuck_ you have the best hands and I want them all over me while I do it.”

Tony swooped back down for another kiss, tugging on Steve’s lower lip with his teeth before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He pulled back before Steve could reciprocate, reaching for the tube of lubricant and flicking the cap open.

“We’re gonna start slow, okay? I know you heal fast but I’m not gonna cause you pain if I can help it.”

Steve just nodded and spread his thighs open as far as he could.

“God, do you have any idea how hot you look like this? Shit, okay here we go.”

Tony reached down with slick fingers and spread lubricant around in the crack of Steve’s ass, paying particular attention to the tight clench of muscle around his anus. He circled the ring, massaging slowly, before gently pressing the very tip of his finger into the center. He worked the tip of his finger back and forth, carefully pushing inwards and then pulling out, a slow ebb and flow of erotic pressure that had Steve biting his lip.

“Okay? Feels weird?” Tony asked, watching for signs of discomfort.

Steve shook his head. “Feels good, Tony. I can take more.”

Tony pulled out and coated his fingers with more lube before pressing the ring of muscle with the tips of two fingers, playing around Steve’s rim and then dipping back inside.

“Mmm yeah, like that. That’s good.” Steve breathed letting his head roll to the side and pressing it back into the pillow. “C’mon, you can go deeper. It doesn’t hurt.”

Tony leaned in and swiped his tongue across Steve’s lips as he finally shoved both fingers deep into Steve’s body. He scissored them repeatedly, spreading and stretching the muscles loose and pliant, working Steve open enough for a third finger.

Then, carefully, he pressed his ring finger inside with the first two. The stretch was harder now, and much tighter. Steve’s brow furrowed in discomfort, but he urged Tony on with a murmured, “Keep going,” and a roll of his hips. Tony gently twisted his fingers around, working them in deeper, trying to stop himself imagining what the slick passage would feel like gripping his cock.

Eventually, the vice-like tightness began to ease. Satisfied, Tony took a breath and started to crook his fingers upward, searching the inner walls of Steve’s body for his prostate.

“Hmmm- oh God _do that again._ ” Steve gasped suddenly, one hand flying up to grip Tony’s shoulder.

Tony bit at Steve’s lips, using the pads of his fingers to massage around and over the subtle swelling of the gland, swallowing Steve’s little moans down and pressing his tongue inside his mouth. He started to twist his fingers rhythmically, but Steve shuddered and pulled away from his mouth, reaching down between them to still Tony's hand.

“I’m good, I’m ready. I’m ready.” He panted, trying to pull Tony up between his thighs.

“It’ll be easier if you turn over for this.” Tony said pulling his fingers out just enough to rub and tease the inside of Steve’s rim.

“I know,” Steve panted, “But I want it like this. I can see your face and touch you and – mmf!”

Tony cut him off with a hard kiss, shifting his knees forward so that Steve’s thighs splayed wide over his. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under Steve’s hips, who helpfully lifted himself. Snatching a condom off the sheets, he bit a corner with his teeth and ripped it open, yanking it out and rolling it on with slick, fumbling fingers.

When he finished, Steve picked up the lube and smeared a generous dollop onto Tony’s cock with both hands. Then he grabbed tissues from the nightstand (God, _such_ a boy scout) and wiped his fingers dry. Dropping the tissues in a neat little wad on the nightstand, he looked up at Tony, eyes dark with anticipation and lips bitten red and slick.

Tony shivered at the heat in that look. He gripped his cock and shifted until he aligned the head with Steve’s hole. Then he rubbed up and down slowly, barely pressing in before looking back up at Steve.

 “Ready?” He exhaled slowly.

Steve nodded and Tony said, “Okay, I want you to relax and bear down.”

He pushed forward just enough that he could work the tip of his penis inside Steve’s hole, then stopped. He flexed the hand he’d laid on Steve’s thigh, resisting the urge to dive forward and let himself be swallowed up by that slick, tight heat. Steve nodded again, and Tony pushed a little farther before rocking back. He set up a very deliberate rhythm, pressing forward a few slow inches before easing back just enough to take the edge off the pressure.

Finally, when the look of concentration on Steve's face relaxed into pleasure, Tony slid in deep, pubic bone pressing into the tender area just behind Steve’s balls. Oh fuck, this was heaven. Hot, tight, slippery heaven. He wrapped his hands around Steve’s hips.

“Alright? Doesn't hurt?” He asked, his breath already coming faster.

“Feels good, Tony. You can move. Come on,” Steve said, rolling his hips a little and gripping the pillow behind his head with both hands.

Tony groaned, tightening his grip on Steve as he pulled out, leaving only the very tip inside Steve's body. Then he slid back in again, a slow, inexorable push until the stretched band of muscle around Steve's hole fluttered and gripped at the base of Tony's cock. He did it again, then again, until Steve’s calves pressed against his ass and urged him faster. Tony tested the waters with a short, hard thrust, and they both moaned at the sudden change in sensation.

“Yesss, Tony,” Steve hissed, squirming his ass against Tony’s hips, “Come on. Harder. You can fuck me harder.”

Tony surprised them both when he actually growled. He pitched forward, sliding his arms up underneath Steve’s shoulders and gripping them tight.

“Pull your knees back and put your feet on my hips,” he grated out, his lips sliding against Steve’s with each word.

Steve complied, panting, and wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist and a hand around his neck for good measure. “Okay.”

Tony tilted his head and stared down the length of their bodies to watch as slowly drew his hips back until, once again, only the head of his penis remained inside Steve’s slick rim. He circled his hips, playing the ridge around the head over that sensitive stretch of muscle, gratified when Steve let out a sound suspiciously like a whimper and tightened his grip on Tony’s neck.

“Tony, baby please, move _please_ \- ohh!”

Tony lunged forward, driving his cock deep into that snug, slick warmth. Smirking at the startled moan Steve released, he repeated the process a few times, angling his thrusts upwards so that the head of his cock would slide over the tissue surrounding Steve’s prostate, over and over.

“Oh god yes like that, like that.” Steve let out a long moan and let his head drop back onto the pillows.

Tony managed to tear his eyes away from the point of their connection to look up at Steve’s face. Oh _fuck,_ his expression… Steve’s mouth was hanging partially open, panting heavily, and a perpetual flush was glowing high on his cheekbones. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, eyes dilated so much that only a thin sliver of that incredible blue remained. His whole face twitched and shuddered, little micro-expressions of ecstasy keeping time with the rhythm building between their bodies.

Pure, mouthwatering sin. Tony groaned at the thought and squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his forehead to Steve’s chest as he buried his cock in his ass, pulling his weight against Steve’s shoulders for better leverage.

“God, fuck, oh _fuck_ Steve, you feel so good,” he panted.

Steve replied with another moan, rolling his hips up to meet Tony’s thrusts. He slid the hand on Tony’s back down between their flexing stomachs to palm his cock where it drooled against his stomach, throbbing.

“Tony I’m close, I’m so close don’t stop–”

“I won’t, fuck, I’m almost there too, come on—”

Tony increased the speed of his thrusts, holding off from the urge to grind against Steve’s ass at the end of each plunge. One of his hands slid off Steve’s shoulder and scooped under his hip, pulling him up into the force of each thrust.

Finally, Steve let out a breathless wail of, “Oh God Tony I’m there, I’m –AH!” and his cock jerked hard between them as it spurted ropes of come over his hand and up onto his stomach.

Tony felt Steve go rigid in his arms, felt the hand in his hair pull deliciously tight, felt the boiling hot splash of come on his stomach and chest.  He moaned loudly, picking up the pace and shoving into Steve’s body repeatedly, grinding against his ass and the sudden vice-like tightness of the muscles milking his cock so sweetly.

“Yes, yes, Steve –FUCK!” he shouted, buried as deep as he could get, stomach muscles contracting as the waves of his orgasm overtook him.

He stayed there, making small, involuntary little rolling motions against Steve with his hips as the euphoria gradually subsided, prolonging the pleasure for both of them. Finally, he shuddered to a stop, softening cock hyper-sensitive and face buried in the slick skin of Steve’s shoulder.

They lay there for a long time, chests heaving and smeared with sweat and come, until Steve squirmed and Tony carefully gripped the condom and pulled out. He made a soothing noise at Steve's expression of discomfort as he disposed of the condom, before gently spreading Steve’s cheeks to inspect the entrance to his hole.

It was slick, maybe a little red and swollen, but no bleeding or obvious damage. He brushed his thumb gently over the abused muscle, and it pulsed weakly against the pad of his finger. Tony glanced up at Steve.

“Okay, Steve? No pain?”

Steve opened his mouth, but it took several obvious tries before he managed to rasp, “Very okay. I may never be more okay than I am at this moment.”

Tony grinned and couldn't resist leaning down on one elbow to place a tired, wet kiss on the corner of Steve's mouth. Then he reached for the tissues on the nightstand.

After he’d wiped them both clean and dropped the tissues on the floor (which he was sure Steve was going to grump about in the morning), he grabbed the covers and flopped down next to the exhausted supersoldier, tucking his face into the crook of his neck with a kiss and sliding his arm around Steve's broad chest. A little bubble of warmth swelled up and burst inside him when he felt a strong arm slip around his waist and damp lips press against his temple in a lingering kiss.

“Thank you, Tony,” he heard, Steve's breath disturbing the sweat soaked hair at his forehead.

“Thank _you_ , Steve. Jesus, that was fan-fucking-tastic.”

Steve didn’t reply, but Tony felt the deep chuckles reverberating through his broad chest. They lay there for a long time, not moving, not speaking, drifting closer and closer to sleep.

“…Steve… Hey, Steve?”

“…Hrmm?”

“Remember when you said that website had suggestions you tried to see if you’d like anal?”

“Mmmf…Yes?”

“You realize of course that you’re going to have to show me _exactly_ what you tried. One day. Maybe tomorrow, if you're not too sore. And slowly; very, very slowly. I may take pictures.”

This time, the answering flush made it all the way down to Steve’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are graciously welcomed. In the absence of either, delivery of certain naked and oiled superhusbands may be used as an alternative method of payment.


End file.
